


Blue's one shot collection

by GenderfluidDragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fusion, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidDragon/pseuds/GenderfluidDragon
Summary: various one shots, mainly just to practice writing, little-no plot involved. Only rated teen and up because I am bad at planning and better safe than sorry. Worst I'm expecting is mild swearing and kissing. I took a long break, so the writing from Moonstone and later chapters will likely be better.





	1. The suggestion

“Hey, Amethyst,” Lapis turned towards the purple gem that sat beside her. Amethyst had decided to visit the barn earlier that day and was waiting for Peridot to get back from whatever it was that she was currently off doing.

“Yes, Lapis?” Amethyst looked more than slightly surprised that Lapis actually talked to her. She always seemed a bit shy when around Amethyst.  
“I know that you like Peridot, and I like her too. I think she likes both of us, though.” Lapis was now quieter and almost seemed to regret saying anything at all.  
Amethyst shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the ground and glanced down. “Yeah, I don’t want to have to make her choose. I know she feels pressured to.”

Lapis, glad that Amethyst was finally taking things seriously, quickly said,”What if all three of us dated. You and I probably wouldn’t do much together, but it would make Peridot happy.”  
“I wouldn’t mind doing stuff with you, if you want.” Amethyst was telling the truth, she’d always had a slight crush on Lapis. The only reason she hadn’t said anything was that she’d thought that Peridot was the only one she had a chance with. Lapis was still a bit bitter about the whole mirror incident.

Lapis was about to respond to that suggestion when a small, green gem came running out of the trees, screaming at the top of her lungs. Lapis flew up to see what was going on, only to be met with the sight of a small rabbit chasing Peridot across the field.

Amethyst, however, couldn’t see the rabbit, and before Lapis could say anything, pulled out her whip and started running towards peridot. Lapis followed, if only to see how exactly Peridot had pulled a rabbit into her experiments.

Amethyst quickly made it over to where Peridot was and saw the rabbit. She burst out laughing, and Peridot stopped running out of surprise “Amethyst, why are you laughing? Can’t you tell that this, this thing is trying to capture me.”  
“Peri. Rabbits are harmless. How did you even get it to chase you?” Amethyst said, trying to suppress a second outburst of laughter.  
Peridot then pulled out a small baby rabbit in explanation.”I found this thing sitting near it and decided to pick it up, but then the big one started chasing me. What is this small rabbit?” Peridot still hadn’t worked out how babies work, apparently.

“Peri, give the rabbit its baby back. You can’t just take things out of their home.” Amethyst was starting feel like Pearl, with all this lecturing, but she knew that she had to deal with it.  
Peridot quickly set the baby rabbit right next to the rabbit that had been biting at her feet during the conversation.

Meanwhile, Lapis had been floating about 20 feet above the ground and was thinking about Amethyst’s suggestion. She did think that Amethyst was pretty cute, but she wasn’t sure if she could be romantic with her so soon after being released from the mirror. 

Lapis hovered, mulling over her thoughts until she heard Amethyst screech “Lazuli! Get your ass down here!”, causing Lapis to drop down in between Amethyst and Peridot. Peridot was looking rather confused at Amethyst’s sudden outburst.

Before Peridot could start questioning Amethyst’s screeching, Amethyst said, “I am not explaining it to her on my own, and I am not leaving it to you either. Would you like to start?” Lapis was silently cursing herself for Amethyst’s lack of tact but realized she should just get it over with quickly. “Peridot. Amethyst and I would like to date you.” realizing that Peridot still didn’t quite get it, she quickly added, “Like, the three of us date, like how Ruby and Sapphire do it, minus the fusion of course.”  
Peridot’s confusion flooded away, and it was replaced by a look of relief. “You mean I can date both of you? All of Steven’s examples when he explained the concept were of two people.”  
This question was answered by Amethyst, “Of course, why wouldn’t we be able to?”   
Peridot appeared to understand, and quickly pulled both gems into a hug. “Then I guess you two are stuck with me!”

Amethyst and Lapis appeared uncertain at first but quickly relaxed into the hug. They might be uncertain about it now, but they both decided to work on it together.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire have a date night.

Garnet sat in her room, meditating.

_ Hey, Ruby _

**Yes, Sapphire**

_ Would you like to unfuse? _

**Seriously? Normally I’m the one to suggest it.**

_ Well, we haven’t been able to just hangout in a while. _

**I suppose we haven’t. I do miss being able to hold you.**

_ I can tell that you want to. I know you can feel the same of me. _

**Okay, let’s go then.**

 

In a flash of light, Ruby and Sapphire were sitting on the floor, with Ruby in Sapphire’s lap. Ruby playfully tumbled off and once she was on the ground, kissed Sapphire on the cheek. “Come on Saph. What should we do for our date night?”

“I vote we go to that field we found the other day, and stargaze. We could even bring a picnic, like that human movie we watched.” Sapphire stood up and pulled Ruby up with her.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ruby stumbled to her feet, causing Sapphire to release a small giggle.”That’s my laughy Sapphy.”

 

“Ruby! Sapphire!” Steven almost fell off the couch when he saw the couple walk out of the temple. “Are you two okay?”

“Steven, relax. We have decided to go on a date night. We haven’t been able to go on one lately.” Sapphire made her way to the kitchen while she talked, and started gathering food. Ruby sat on the couch next to Steven, much to Steven’s surprise.

“Aren’t you going to help Sapphire?” Steven asked.

“Why? I can never remember what’s actually edible. Sapphire can not only remember what’s edible, but what tastes good too.” Ruby appeared much calmer than usual, probably because this time she chose to unfuse.

“Oh. That seems reasonable.” Steven seemed a bit lost for words, as he was unused to talking to Ruby.

 

The two of them sat in silence until Sapphire announced “Okay, that should be everything. Ruby, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah! Just let me-”

“I already got a blanket to sit on.” 

“Oh. Of course you did.” Ruby was a bit disappointed that she couldn’t be more help, but stood on the warp pad, excited for their date.

 

In a column of light, the two gems disappeared from the house and appeared in a field. They both silently made their over to a hill and set down their things.

“It sure is peaceful out here” Ruby pulled out the blanket and laid it out on the ground. “It’s nice to just be alone and not have to worry about a mission”

“It is nice” Sapphire pulled out sandwiches, juice boxes, and then a small cake that she had found sitting in the fridge.

 

Sapphire sat down on the blanket and motioned for Ruby to join her. Ruby sat down and almost fell off the blanket, but caught herself. Sapphire ignored the clumsiness of her date and started on a sandwich, handing one to Ruby once she had righted herself. They both enjoyed eating, although they never went overboard like Amethyst does. In fact, they avoided eating anything that a human couldn’t eat.

 

“It’s quite beautiful once you get out of the light pollution” Sapphire leaned back, basking in the light of the stars.”It almost makes me want to be up there myself.”

“I feel like almost is the key word in that sentence.” Ruby leaned back, mirroring Sapphire in her pose. “Earth is our home.”

 

“I know. And it’s only my home because of you.” Sapphire leaned over and kissed Ruby, moving onto her lap as she did so.

Ruby grasped her waist and pulled her as close as possible.”And the same goes for me. I love you, Sapphire.”

Sapphire blushed,”I love you too, Ruby.” 

 

The couple sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company late into the night. The sun was starting to rise and they were still there, having snacked and talked until exhaustion. They laid next to each other, asleep. When they fast asleep they had fused leaving Garnet laying on the ground.

 

Garnet awoke once the sun had fully risen.

_ I liked our date. I’m starting to understand why you always suggest it. _

**Yeah. I should let you pick our date more often.**

The fusion packed away all the remaining dishes and headed home, ready for the day.

 

“Garnet! You’re back!” Steven ran from the kitchen and jumped into a hug.

Garnet was quick to reciprocate the hug.”That’s right, little one. I’m back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of surprised at how quickly this came along. Hopefully I keep updating this quickly.


	3. Dancing at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven have a sleep over, and end up dancing together.

Steven and Connie were sitting on Steven's bed watching some old movie that Amethyst had found in her room. Neither of them were quite sure what it was about, mainly because they were too busy with each other to pay attention.

Connie was leaning against Steven’s shoulder,”Do you think the Gems would mind if I stayed the night?” She sat up and leaned back, stretching.  
Steven turned towards the young girl,”I’m sure they won’t” He hoped she stayed the night, it’s always fun to not have to worry about it getting too late and Connie’s parents freaking out.  
“Good because my parents are going on some trip for Dad’s job. I already told them I could stay here for the next couple nights.” Connie had been a bit nervous that the Gems wouldn’t like it, but she really didn’t want to be stuck with a babysitter.

“Oh, well, we’ve been sitting here for a while. Since we have the time, would you like to play something? Maybe we could try dancing again.” Steven tried to hide the excitement in his voice, despite knowing that it wouldn’t work.  
“You know, I think I would like that. As long as no one else sees. If the gems come in, we stop. Deal?” Connie was still a bit shy about dancing but was finally okay with Steven seeing it.  
Steven pretended to debate it for a second and then finally said,”Deal.” 

Steven pulled out his phone and started a song. The two stood up and started trying to dance. At first it was a bit awkward, but they soon started to warm up to it and were having fun. Their movements started to line up and before they knew it their movements matched the other’s perfectly. Before they had realized what was happening, Steven’s gem started to glow. The glow started to dominate the room and in a sudden flash there were no longer two small beings dancing, but one tall person dancing alone.

It took a second, but Stevonnie quickly realized what had happened and decided that they didn’t care. They kept dancing as a new song started and even when the heard the warp pad activate. “Stevonnie.” Garnet was the first to notice and she was the one that made Stevonnie pause the song and look up. They saw Garnet smiling and the smaller two crystal gems with confused looks on their faces.

“Oh, I-I didn’t realize that you were home.” Stevonnie wasn’t sure if they were telling the truth. They had heard the warp pad, but it hadn’t quite registered that the Gems were back.  
“No worries, you looked good dancing. Don’t ya think they looked good P?” Amethyst was as relaxed as usual, apparently having gotten over her confusion.  
“Of course, its just that it seems late for Connie to be over. That’s all.” Pearl still hadn’t quite gotten over the initial confusion.

“Oh yeah. Connie’s staying the night for the next couple nights.” Stevonnie had just realized that they never actually told the Gems about that. “You know, if you don’t mind.”  
“Of course we don’t mind. Connie is always welcome.” Pearl had authority when it came to that kind of stuff. She tried to look to Garnet for confirmation but Garnet’s smile had only gotten larger since the conversation started.

“Stevonnie. Did you fuse on purpose or was it an accident again?” Garnet looked hopeful, For what, they didn’t know.   
Since Stevonnie wasn’t sure which answer she wanted, they simply said,” On accident, I guess.”  
Garnet’s smile got even larger, if that was possible,”That’s good. That means the relationship that you’re based upon is strong.”  
“Oh, that’s good, right?” Stevonnie wasn’t really sure what to say to Garnet’s comment.

“It’s amazing! You’re amazing.” Garnet was really excited this time, almost excited as she was the first time they had fused.”You remind me of me.” Oh. That explained her excitement.  
“Really? But you’re made of love, I’m just a normal fusion.” Stevonnie didn’t think that they deserved the title of Made of Love. It seemed too special for them.  
“Do you really believe that?” Garnet seemed disappointed,”You’re special, I can tell you that much.”

Okay, so maybe Garnet had a point. They did feel a lot more connected than Steven remembered being when he made Smoky Quartz. “I guess I don’t really believe that I’m just like other fusions. But Connie and Steven aren’t dating, at least not yet.” Stevonnie will admit that the two had considered dating, but didn’t want to make things awkward.  
“I know. But they should at least consider it.” Garnet seemed to agree with Stevonnie that the two of them should date, but once they separated it was like they lost all of their motivation to actually do anything. Maybe now that they’ve heard it from Garnet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one practically wrote itself. I'm starting to really get into a groove with these stories, If you have a ship to request, just leave a comment.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Pearl need to talk (takes place mid-rebellion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter, school sure does take up a lot of time.

Pearl always liked being in Rose’s room. It was the most calming room in the temple, the only problem was that she didn’t usually invite others into her room. That was why Pearl was confused when asked her to join her in the room.

“Why did you want me to join you in your room?” Pearl knew that Rose would answer, as Pearl was the only person Rose completely trusted. Rose rarely let a question go unanswered.  
“I figured we could hang out, like old times.” Rose actually looked a bit flustered.   
That was the thing that tipped Pearl off to what she meant,”By old times do you mean when we were, um, romantically involved.” Pearl knew that they never really broke up, it was just that with the war and all neither had the time.  
“I guess that’s what I’m getting at, yes.” Rose was starting to regret bringing it up, but knew that it was what they both wanted, even if they didn’t show it.

Pearl decided that it was time for her to stop talking and make a move. She walked up to Rose and stood up on her tiptoes in order to steal a kiss from the much taller gem. Rose blushed a bright red, and even Pearl couldn’t remember ever seeing her this embarassed. The pink gem grasped the smaller gem’s waist and lifted her up so they were face to face. It was Pearl that leaned in first, although Rose was quick to meet her in the middle.

The two gems, well, to put it nicely, made out. They hadn’t kissed like that in decades, and it was amazing for them to go back to it. They had forgotten their inhibitions they had at first, and went right into it.

Rose broke it off and sat down, gesturing for Pearl to follow.   
Pearl groaned internally, as she had been dreading this conversation for a while now, “I know. I was hoping we could just move past it all.”   
“You know that can’t happen. It pains me to see you as upset as you were.” Rose looked down, she was good at speaking when it was a large group. It felt more impersonal that way. When she had to talk face to face with someone she was suddenly at a loss for words. “Yu don’t like it when I date others, and yet you always say it’s okay. But with the last one you just seemed so… jealous, almost.”

Pearl knew exactly why she had been so jealous of the gem and not the humans,” I felt like the gem was my replacement. With humans we both know that they’re temporary, but gems aren’t.” Pearl was glad to have it off her chest but was still nervous about what Rose would say.  
“Oh, Pearl.” Rose sounded surprised and more than that, sad,”I had no idea. I wish you had been able to talk to me, but I know why you didn’t. If you want me to stick to humans, I will. I love you, and no one should ever come between us like that. I am so sorry, I just hadn’t thought that you, wonderful, strong Pearl, would ever be jealous of someone.”

By now they were both crying, and neither of them had any words left. Pearl tentatively reached over and hugged Rose tightly. Rose looked surprised for a second and then hugged her back. The pair still had a lot to talk about, but they were both relieved that they had finally started talking to each other.


	5. Moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth and Pearl hang out in the forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I'm hoping to be more active though.

Pearl was on her way to the forge, as Bismuth had said that she had a surprise for her. Pearl thought that she knew what it was, since Bismuth had always loved to make swords to add to pearl’s collection, but she didn’t mind. In fact, she loved to see the creations that Bismuth held so dearly.  
Despite have a spear as her main weapon, Pearl had a special love for swords, so Bismuth was always making her new ones, or maybe she loved swords because Bismuth loved to make them. Whichever it was, Pearl always looked forwards to Bismuth’s “surprises”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bismuth was waiting for Pearl in front of the forge, with her newest creation just inside the forge. When she had joined the Crystal Gems, Pearl was still figuring out how to summon her weapon, so she had to rely on Bismuth’s creations.  
Bismuth had noticed that she had a great interest in swords, so she made Pearl a new sword that fit her better. Before Pearl had been using swords that were too big for such a small gem, as all they had were swords left behind by quartz soldiers. This sword would be the fourth in the line of swords that Bismuth had made for Pearl.

Bismuth was pulled out of her thought by the sound of Pearl yelling her name,”Bismuth!” she called, starting to run and then slowing down before she could run straight into the larger gem.”Sorry I’m late. I got sidetracked while planning weapon assignments.”  
Bismuth was just glad that Pearl had finally made it, She hadn’t even noticed how late it was getting,“No worries, I kinda lost track of time myself.” She knew how much Pearl loved her schedule, and it was unusual for her to be late to anything,”How are the weapon assignments going? I can always make more if you need it.”  
“Oh no, we’ll manage just fine. The problem is making sure anyone who can summon a weapon is capable of fighting with it. There’s a fusion that is trying to learn to fight with her gauntlets. Refuses to learn anything else.” Bismuth let her ramble, as she loves to hear her talk, but perks up at the mention of a fusion.  
“A fusion? Is she even stable enough to fight?” There weren’t many gems that could fuse, even less that could stay fused for any period of time.  
“She’s been fused since she found us three days ago. She’s the same one that made the scene during our ambush on Blue Diamond” That was when Bismuth remembered Rose talking about the ruby and sapphire that fused when they had attacked.  
She was glad the fusion had been able to escape punishment but wasn’t sure if she should really be thrown right into the war.”Are you sure it’s a good idea to let her fight as a fusion? It seems…”She couldn’t find the words, but Pearl seemed to know what she meant.  
“She chose to stay fused, and we both know fusions are stronger. It’s a war, we need all the help we can get. She knew that when she joined.”   
Bismuth was relieved that they had thought it through, and it got her thinking,”You know, I’ve never fused with anyone.” She hadn’t been planning on just saying it but it was a bit late to take it back,”I mean I just thought that since you and Rose had-”  
She was interrupted by Pearl,”I’ll fuse with you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pearl was surprised Bismuth was so open to fusing and wanted to make her experience as positive as possible,”I mean, only if you want to. We don’t have to.”  
“I want to, I just don’t know how.” Pearl noticed she looked a bit embarrassed to be admitting this.  
“I’ll help you.”Pearl had to look up to look into her eyes,”All you need to do is dance with me.” Pearl stuck her hand out motioning for Bismuth to grab it,”I taught you how to dance not long after you first got here, remember?”  
“Yeah, I remember. I was pretty bad at first, but it was fun.” Pearl had to stifle a giggle at the reminder of Bismuth’s first lessons.  
“Then let’s start.” Pearl started to play some music from her gem, which she doesn’t do often, and grabbed Bismuth’s hand.  
They started to dance, awkwardly at first, since they hadn’t danced in so long, but quickly got more comfortable with each other. It wasn’t long until they had forgotten their original goal and were just having fun. There was a soft glow emanating from their gems and they felt themselves fusing together, until there was just one person standing in the middle of the forge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“We are- No, I am- a fusion. I need a name.” She thought for a second before softly saying,”Moonstone. I am Moonstone.”  
Now that it was just her, she didn’t know what to do, but then she remembered the new sword. The original reason Pearl had come here. Bismuth seemed to think It would be fun if Pearl saw it for the first time when they were fused. Moonstone walked towards a shelf in the wall and grabbed something that was wrapped in cloth that was quickly apparent to be the sword. She gently brushed the cloth off and revealed a sword that was long and thin, more so than any of the others had been.  
It was too small for Moonstone, and noticing how disappointed Bismuth was at that revelation, she unfused, allowing Pearl to hold the sword.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I love it! It’s probably my favorite one yet.” Pearl said that every time she got a new sword from Bismuth, and it was almost tradition at this point.  
“I’m glad. It’s a bit different than the rest.” Bismuth was still thinking about Moonstone. That wasn’t what she had been expecting. She knew it would be her and Pearl, but she hadn’t realised Moonstone would be her own gem, in a way. She looked towards Pearl who was already going through the motions of fighting with her sword,”Is fusion always like that? I mean Moonstone was…” She trailed off, looking to Pearl for answers to questions she didn’t even know how to ask.  
“I suppose. It’s a bit different for everyone, but I’ve taught so many gems to fuse it doesn’t really faze me anymore. I kinda forgot it was your first fusion.” Bismuth could tell she was embarrassed but didn’t know what to do with that information, so she just stayed silent hoping Pearl would speak again.  
They stood in silence for a few minutes until Bismuth decided they could talk about it later,”Why don’t you just go back to helping Rose and we can talk another time?”  
Pearl took this as her cue to leave and reassured Bismuth by saying,”We will talk tomorrow.” before she stepped outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you didn't like it. I welcome constructive criticism, so if you have any go ahead.


End file.
